Need for Speed
by Blue Moon and Roses
Summary: AU Sakura loves to do things that are fast and furious namely RACING, any kind of racing that is. She goes for a visit to Hong Kong and stays with the Li's, there she encouters old friends and of course Syaoran Li.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Need for Speed**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

PROLOGUE

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Syaoran P.O.V.-**

**(A/n: The conversation below supposedly is in Chinese but I don't know how to speak Chinese so please bear with me.)**

"I bet you she's one of those ugly girls who are slutty brats and act's all innocent in front of others. I bet she's also spoiled by her parents, just like all those girls from rich families that my mom always introduces to me." I told my cousin, Meiling while walking towards the front doors to meet our guest.

"HEY! Not all rich girls are like that, I'm not like that, and besides you'll never know until you see her." She told me.

"I mean most of the rich girls who 'visits' us. Even those who aren't that rich are bratty and slutty." I told her.

"I rest my case." She said, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Few more minutes and we'll see…" I told her while walking down the stairs of our mansion, the Li mansion to be exact.

Before anything though, I want to introduce myself. I'm Syaoran Li sole heir to the Li clan, 23 years old. I'm half Chinese, half Japanese. I'm the leader of a gang called the Green Wolves. The Green Wolves is one of the top gangs here in China and 2nd in Japan. We're also number one street racers of Hong Kong. My gang claims territories through street racing either in cars or in motorcycles, we don't go in to Physical combat if not really necessary, like most gangs do these days to avoid blood loss.

I'm currently on my way to meet our guest who by now you would have guessed is a girl. She's from Japan and is the daughter of my mom, Yelan Li's, best friend.

As I reach the end of the stairs is see my mother in facing the doors her back facing me.

She turns around probably she heard our footsteps.

"Ah! Syaoran there you are! I want you to meet my best friend's daughter Sakura Kinomoto."

She stepped aside revealing a Japanese girl wearing a plain white dress that has Cherry Blossoms printed on it, the Cherry Blossom petals start from the lower right corner of her dress and it scatters going up like it's being blown away from that corner. The dress is sleeveless and square necked with pink linings. It hugs her perfect curves and chest until the waist. From the waist the dress falls down freely and reaches her knees. She wore simple but elegant white strapped heels. Her face hidden under the white hat she is wearing it seems that she is looking down.

She's the first girl who became our guest and isn't related by blood to my family to walk through those doors not wearing anything revealing or over exaggerated.

I can't move from where I stand it feels like time stopped and I'm stuck to the ground, motionless. She looks gorgeous beyond words. That I can say without even looking at her face. She isn't like those other girls who try to impress us especially me by wearing something extravagant. Her body is that of a goddess standing in front of me. I feel my jaws drop to the ground with the beautiful sight presented to me.

Then I heard Meiling's deafening voice from behind me.

"Sa-chan!!"

With Meiling's words her head raised up revealing beautiful emerald eyes, pink soft lips, perfect nose, all in all an ethereal face, framed by uneven cuts of her auburn hair that reaches her shoulders.

But all the details I seem to forget because of those deep beautiful emerald eyes. I feel lost in that pool of emerald; it holds a lot of feelings like happiness, loss, sadness, excitement…innocence.

I feel like swallowing my words from the statement I made awhile ago. She doesn't look anything like a brat nor does she look like a slut and she's not at all pretending to be an innocent and caring girl. She's the exact opposite of the girl I'm expecting to meet. Most of all she's interesting.

To me she's the epitome of innocence.

Her face at first held confusion, I guess she's wondering who that deafening voice belongs to. But as she finds Mei behind me her lips break into a small smile then a grin before she said:

"MEI!!"

Her voice is so melodic and soft it's as if I'm listening to a song…

WAIT! Hold on, REWIND!! Did she and Mei just greet each other as if they knew one another very well ad for a long time? Didn't they call each other in first name basis, so that means they're more than acquainted…like they're friends? How do they know each other? And did I just have a good first impression of her is she pretending?

Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So how do you like it?**

**It's my new and first fic for this Year!**

**And it's my first CCS fic…**

**I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**'Blue Moon and Roses'**


	2. Vacation for Punishment

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Need for Speed**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

CHAPTER 1

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-**Sakura POV-**

"Oh my gosh Mei! How are you? I really didn't expect to see you here!" I said to my long time best friend who is standing in front of me.

I really didn't expect her of all people to be here but I guess I should have known it. As long as Yelan's there, Mei would be too.

You see Mei's parents are always out of town and Mei doesn't want to be alone in a big mansion without her family and have all servants in her beck and call. She's that kind of girl. But at the same time she also refuses to stay with anyone but Yelan. She says that all her relatives are suck ups with the exception of Yelan and her family, which is totally true. That's another thing she hates suck ups that's why she's always staying with Yelan even if her parents are at home.

I totally did NOT expect to be staying here with the Li's. When my dad said that for my punishment I would be sent to his dear friend who surely would take care of me and at the same time bear with me, the Li's never came to my mind. I was thinking he would send me to one of his friends who would always do favors for him because of his power, since he said it's a punishment and he knows I hate suck ups. But when I saw Wei waiting for me at the airport gates, I began to jump for joy.

"Saku! I miss you! Long time no see ne? So… what did you do now, that ended up to you being sent her far, far away from your beloved?" she said. I rolled my eyes at her question and smiled. She and Tomoyo- my other best friend as well as cousin- really knew me inside out.

"What made you think I did something huh?" I replied.

"Well…" she said. "You wouldn't be here if not for being punished"

"Ouch" I said mocking hurt, "you wound me. So you're saying I can't visit you now and then?"

"It's not that…"

"Just joking" I said with a grin. "Haha I fooled yah!"

"So what happened?"

"Well… actually my beloveds would soon be here with me in a matter of days. Dad said this would more be a vacation than a punishment. He said I need to get out of Japan for a while; I need to lay low with all the mischief I have been causing there. But you know me! Who said I can't cause mischief around here?" I said with a smirk.

It's true I'm always in trouble and my dad thought it would be good for me to breathe fresh air rather than what I'm used to.

"Okay so ready to bring hell to China?" she said with a sinister laugh.

"Well of course, my dear. I always am." I said with a wicked grin.

"Okay girls! First of all your curfew is 3am, okay, no later. No buts too." Yelan said with a laugh understanding what we meant.

"Yes Yelan" I said obediently like an innocent child who's bound to do something bad.

I smirked and so did Meiling.

"WHAT?" said the guy with Mei. "Why do they get until 3 when I'm only allowed until 12?" he said.

He had a messy auburn hair. He's wearing a button down polo shirt and baggy jeans.

"Sorry Syao, but let's face it! We're more mature than you and you tend to get into too much trouble after 12." Mei said still wearing her smirk.

"I hate to say this son, but Meiling is right you need looking after whilst Sakura and Meiling here will be in good hands." Yelan said with a mischievous smirk knowing full well what were always doing.

Okay I need to straighten things out a bit. You see Yelan is like this with me and Mei because she knows EVERYTHING as in E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G that we would do because it is her and my mom's circle of friends who brought us to this 'world' teaching us all the things we now know. World meaning our habit, maybe it's more of an obsession.

You might think it all weird that the famous-for-being-strict-and-all Yelan and ever-so-sweet-and-no-to-violence Nadeshiko, up for rebellion, you might even think it impossible nevertheless it is nothing but TRUE.

Curious?

Well if you should know Yelan, my mother, and their friends (my friend's mothers) were all little pixie troublemakers (no offense to pixies) when they were younger and went all out for their choice in a matter. Now they're one (their group) of the most powerful women in the society even 'underground'.

Are you still with me?

In short what I'm trying to say is that they teach us this so that we learn to stand up to ourselves. That pretty much sums it up.

So when they told us about it we were pretty much STOMPED. Who new our innocent mothers were THAT…wild- I guess you can call it that.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Oh hey! You must be Syaoran, Yelan's stubborn son and Mei's annoying cousin, I'm Sakura" I said to the amber-eyed boy. Yelan and Mei blushed while I grinned at them. Well I got most of my payback, oh yeah there's another person… "And… you are also Eriol's so called cute little cousin" I'm really wickedly mischievous and I'm sure that's what Yelan and Mei thinking seeing as they had a very sinister smirk on their faces.

Syaoran growled. I smiled at him innocently. Ha! Revenge is sweet.

Syaoran was about to answer me when someone interrupted him.

"Aww… I'm too late!" I know that voice anywhere. Too bad for him.

"Right you are _Eri-kun_, like always but too bad." I said with an innocent smile.

"Great to see you finally decided to leave you're _beloved_" he said mockingly

"Why not really, my _beloved__s_ are on the way here with yours" I said with an evil smile.

"Fine! You win. Truce?" he said with a sigh

"Truce accepted. I missed you Eri-chan!!" I said with a grin running up to him then hugged him.

"Ditto" he said patting my back. He let me down.

"I still have to pay you back for the comment you gave to Syaoran" he said pointing to the wide eyed boy who has his jaw down to the floor because of our 'display'

"Of course" I said with a smirk.

"SAKU-CHAN!!" a chorus of voices said.

Uh-oh.

"I hate you Eriol" I said a frown. He just freaking smiled at me innocently.

I'm in for it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hey!**

**  
I'm really sorry to all my readers… I didn't expect to be on hiatus for so long. I wasn't able to get access to a PC while I was staying in San Francisco but now that I'm back here in my house in the Philippines I'll be able to update regularly and hopefully I'll be finished with my GA fics and at least halfway through my CCS fics. Please forgive me.**

**I hope you like the second chapter.**

**Please review!**

'**Blue Moon and Roses'**


	3. Questions & Stories of the Past

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Need for Speed**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

CHAPTER 2

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Sakura's P.O.V.-**

"_SAKU-CHAN!!" a chorus of voices said._

_Uh-oh._

"_I hate you Eriol" I said a frown. He just freaking smiled at me innocently._

_I'm in for it._

And as if on cue a swarm of bodies tackled me to the ground enveloping me to a big, warm and most of all _suffocating_ group hug.

"I'll be retiring to my room" Aunty Yelan said while one by one they started standing up again.

"Ja! Aunty" We all said.

"Saku –neechan! Long time no see" A boy with grey-ish hair said to me as he helped me stand up. He had big round purple eyes, his face angular and matured, his body a lot longer than mine too long for him to even call me neechan but since he's younger by 2 years than me he has adopted to calling me that. This boy's name is Li Takeshi, 19 years old. He has a sweet and caring nature though it would be bad if you mess with him.

"Yah he's right we missed you Kura" a girl said. She is the beautiful but feisty and cunning, Hiriigazawa Nakuru, 24 years old. She has Violet hair that has a bit of red, electric blue eyes, and a perfect body to die for.

"Ah it's been a long time since I have seen your pretty face _Sa-ku-ra_." A boy said. He has raven hair under a cap tilted to a side giving him that 'bad boy look', charcoal black eyes and a slim but muscular body.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for the uncalled comment" I said.

That boy is of course Li Kenji, brother and opposite of Takeshi. He is 23 years old, a very striking guy, who many would call hot but not me. He's as perverted as ever thinking that every woman would bow down to him because of his 'handsome face' (his words not mine) despite that he is a very loyal guy who wouldn't let anyone harm his loved ones.

"Ku-chan let's go clubbing!" And that is the ever so stubborn and not to mention energetic, Li Yuka, a 21 years old ebony haired girl with a bit of red streaks, chocolate brown eyes, and a delectable body to match her somewhat innocent at the same time dangerous attitude. She is of course another of the Li children.

"Sakura-neechan!" a boy with auburn hair and red eyes said to me with a brief hug then a sweet smile that he reserves to his family and close friends.

"How are you Ryo?" I asked him.

"I'm fine neechan"

Li Ryo, 12 years old, Yuka's brother.

"AUNTY SAKURA!!" said three voices in union as they launched themselves at me.

"Anita!! Taku!! Kaouru!!" I said with enthusiasm.

Kuran Anita, Takumi and Kaouru, the three lovely children of Kuran Fanren and Akito.

"Kids let your Aunty Sakura breathe" Akito said to his children chidingly with a big grin directed at Sakura.

"Akito." I said with a nod and then I suddenly launched myself at him. He's a family friend of ours that I introduced to Fanren. He's one of Touya's best friends from High School.

"Tsk. Tsk. If I didn't know better I would have slapped you Sakura for launching yourself at my husband without my permission." Fanren said with a grin plastered to her face.

"FANREN!!" Then I launched myself at her.

"Hey Kura you've been ignoring me!! Mou! I asked you something but you didn't reply." Yuka said with a mocking pout on her face.

"We can go tomorrow Yu" I told her.

"YAY!!" she said jumping for joy with Mei. And Nakuru.

"Hey what's that you're going somewhere without inviting the three of us." One by one Sheifa, Fuutie and Feimei entered the room.

**(A/N: in my fic the Fanren's the oldest of the four followed by Fuutie, Sheifa then Feimei.)**

_It looks like Eriol called out the whole Li clan._

"Of course you three are coming…you too Ren-ren" I said to them.

"Fuutie, how's Shiki-kun?"

"Oh I'm fine Saku." A man answered. "Shiki–kun!!"

"Long time no see cuz!" he told me. "I missed you."

"Ditto"

"Oh Sakura!! We missed our little Mei-mei!" said the four sisters in union then they enveloped me into a group hug then Nakuru, Mei, and Yu joined.

The night continued like that with me the center of attention. We talked about what happened to them since the last we met.

**-Syaoran P.O.V- **

When I finally revived from the shock of seeing Eriol admit defeat to this girl, I went to shock almost a second after because suddenly all my cousins were coming in the living room- correction they're not coming, that's an understatement they were almost hurdling, yes that's the right word- towards Sakura in a frenzy that I have never seen before.

They all launched themselves to a very horrified Sakura. _It seems that she knows what's coming with just the chorus of voices calling her._

They tackled her to the floor engulfing her into a massive group hug.

After a while they started standing up to give her some space so that she could breathe. I was watching there at the sidelines as Takeshi helped her up then greet her with such familiarity that he rarely uses even with me. _He even called her neechan…_

After that one by one my all my cousins greeted her and she in return greeted them enthusiastically.

The scene playing in front of me made me feel out of place… what was worse is that I am out of place in my own home, with my own family. As if nothing is worse than that I don't feel angry at all, in fact I feel calm by watching them I have never seen my family so at ease with anyone together, it's such a rare sight to see. For once Eriol was just grinning madly with what seem like brotherly love at his eyes as he watched the scene, the familiar glint of plotting in his eyes- gone. Meiling instead of having her usual mood swings was just smiling and laughing along with everyone, her face serene as if she has united with her sister.

I watch as they interact with each other, reviving stories from the past and telling each other of everything and anything. This girl has managed to bring my family together without me knowing how it happened. My family that was once full of secrets. Yes, we were close to each other but not like this, this is a different kind of closeness. The atmosphere she creates brings each and every one of us to open up, giving us that hope that this may last forever.

Even my niece and nephews are attuned to her, which they don't do much with anyone before.

Each and every person here was somehow distant before, even though they're there physically, it's just… a whole new thing…undeniably different.

Now I wonder how did she became close to these people, closer to them than I am actually…I wonder how she's closer to them, _my own family._

How did she become familiar with each person?

How did she manage to break that barrier that this family has?

Before I would bring home my girlfriends but none of them even managed to stay in this house for 5 minutes. _They say it's too chaotic here in the Li grounds and every one seems to hate them at one look._

_But she, she knows all their faults and accepts them for it I can see that clearly…she even know my mother more than I do…_

You may think that with all that I'm saying would point to a statement like 'I envy her' but that's where you're wrong. I don't envy her I'm amazed with her and I envy my cousins, my sisters, each member of my family…because they are so close to her…because they can associate themselves with her so easily…because they can hug her without even thinking…because she is familiar with them and not with me…even Wei seems to know her.

_How come I haven't met her till now? _

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

As everyone talked with each other, Syaoran was silently sitting at the shadows watching with amazement and curiosity. He watched Sakura's every move, listened to every sound from her while contemplating with himself.

Her facial expressions, the different emotions that flitted in her eyes, her laugh, her hand gestures, the movement of her lips as she says something…

He doesn't know it that his gradually falling, falling fast and hard for the enigma that is Kinomoto Sakura.

**-Sakura P.O.V.-**

I could see him from my peripheral vision, watching us silently at the same time thinking…

In the years that I have known the Li's I have never met him… Li Syaoran

He was a mystery to me, I have only seen him in photos and I only know him through his cousins and friends. It seems that our lives are greatly intertwined, yet…we really don't know each other.

I have known Yelan since I was born because of her occasional visits to my mother. Once, when I was 8 years old, she even brought Meiling with her on a long stay in Japan, they stayed for 2 years. In that short span of time Meiling became one of my best friends; me, her and Tomoyo were inseparable. That's when Aunty Yelan, Aunty Sonomi and Mom started teaching us to be independent, to be an equal of men instead of being their inferior. They taught us that we too can be the heroes instead of always being the damsels in distress. They taught us martial arts themselves, training us for hours each day to strengthen us physically. They also taught us different languages as well as advanced our lessons in the academics department.

Those two years we were home schooled preparing us for what may come in the future ...whatever it may be. Then after those two years we came back to resume normal lives as normal teenagers. Aunty Yelan and Meiling went back to Hong Kong promising that they would visit from time to time.

When I was 14 years old I stayed here in these same grounds. My parents insisted that I visit their friend, Li Yelan, for them because unfortunately they couldn't go because of business matters. They sent me there for vacation but Aunt Sonomi suggested that Tomoyo should go with me and we'd stay there for at least 3 years, so that we could experience a different environment than the ones that we were accustomed to. That we did. During our stay Aunt Yelan decided to polish our skills and add more to it. She taught us how to handle different varieties of weapons and even taught us the mechanics of a car and motorcycles.

That's when our passion for racing was born. The three of us were street racing at 15 and winning was as easy as pie. We were praised and envied, some even thought of fooling us but in time they learned that by fooling us they're only making a fool out of themselves. We were a legend… a mystery… an enigma to the racing world. We were like ghosts, who only shows up at night leaving no traces for us to be found in the morning. This was how we keept ourselves safe because things may happen if we wouldn't be careful. We have defeated a lot of top racers especially me and most if not all holds grudges, there are only a handful of racers who can really call themselves a true racer who accepts defeat when defeated. After a few years just like ghosts we vanished from the streets of Hong Kong since me and Tomoyo went back to Japan and started racing there with a new identity… with it came new legends though not as known as the ones from before we were still famous because of this…while Meiling stayed in Hong Kong and raced using a different identity from the one we have used for years. Our mothers and Yelan were proud of our success, our glory, and most of all our humility. They have taught us well.

During my stay in Hong Kong I met if not all, most of the members of the Li clan specifically those of my generation. I learned much about them; at first all of them were distant even to themselves... even Mei was distant to her cousins unlike when she's with us. But in time, with my stay there, they grew closer and closer they even thought of me as their own sister or cousin. I met all of them and got along well but one…

Li Syaoran.

The time I went to HK was the time Syaoran went to America to continue his studies there, with a purpose like mine…to broaden our boundaries, our capabilities, to experience a new culture, a different way of life, a new environment.

His cousins talked about him from time to time… Syao this, Syao that, when we were 3 Syao did this and that…reminiscing his most embarrassing moments. I learned more about him from Yelan who talked about her son a lot since she misses him. I also got a lot of facts from Meiling who apparently is closest to him. I must admit I would already have a book as thick as an encyclopedia if I compile those stories into a book, I think I have enough to blackmail him for his whole life…_hmm that'll also be a useful blackmail to those who told me the stories because he told them not to tell but they told me…interesting point… mwahahahhaha… Anyway I'll keep that thought for later going on…_

Syaoran was a familiar name to me, uttered to me in different circumstances, his face I only saw from photograph from when he was younger and also the most recent pictures of him.

I cannot deny it, I found him beautiful in a manly way…handsome…his auburn locks which were always messy in pictures, his angular face, his full lips, his slender body…and most of all his eyes that are amber in color, those eyes are what I want to see the most, because in the pictures it was that – just a picture. I could not see the life in them by just looking at a picture, the emotions that I saw today was astounding…the depth of those auburn eyes…it held a certain sadness that I know not the cause of.

When I looked into his eyes and saw the sadness in them I wanted to relieve him from that sadness, I don't know why but I just had these reactions that makes me want to touch him, caress his face and soothe him so that those sadness would go away...

By looking at his eyes I knew that I know a lot about him at the same time nothing… I felt this sensation it can also be an emotion…hurt…heartache...I was hurt that I truly know nothing of him…I don't understand why but I want to know more about him even though I know a lot because of his cousins.

I want to know about him…_everything to the smallest details...  
_

I want to be close to him…_so close that we can be one..._

I want to comfort him…_so much that he would never ever feel sad again...  
_

I want to touch him…_hold his hand, caress his face, rake my hands through his hair..._

I want not only to be his friend but more…_to be someone special to him, someone that no one can replace, someone that only I can be...  
_

I want stay with him…_forever…_

…but I don't know why, why I want to do it…what are my reasons to know about him...to be close to him...to touch him...to comfort him...to be special to him...

..._why do i wan these things..._

_...why?..._

_End of Chapter 2_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Was that okay? Good? Great? Trash?**

**Please give your comment and opinions on this chapter 'cause I'm not sure…I feel like I'm going too fast… but you'll see… I might do something I'm not sure it's formulating itself in my head at the moment…**

**I'll post another chapter showing their ages and the cousin's names… and my description of them kay?**

**REVIEWS are **_**HIGHLY**_**appreciated!!**

'**Blue Moon and Roses'**


	4. Beloved's Arrival

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Need for Speed**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

CHAPTER 3

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!! Wake up!!...ugh! I really hate waking you up!! You sleep like a bear during its hibernation! It's really only Touya so far that always succeeds in waking you up…maybe I should call him…hmm" Meiling said. She took out her pink razr v3 and searched her contacts for a certain name.

"Hi… yeah it's me…" she said.

"_What lemme guess Sakura doesn't want to wake up and you need to be in the airport to pick up Tomoyo and then pick up her car and motorcycle?" said a gruff masculine voice, sounding exasperated._

"Yeah…" Meiling said almost sheepishly while rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

"_And you call me 'cause your really behind schedule 'cause Sakura's being stubborn… remind me why I do this almost everyday? She's been there for a week and the only day that you did not call me was when she arrived there…"_

"Like duh?!... of course I call you…you're the only person I know who could wake this girl up even Yuki or Tomo can't do so…"

"_Yah, yah whatever… put me on speaker so that we could finish this…"_

"Sure, sure" Meiling pressed a button on her phone.

The man on the other line took a lung full of air and started saying…correction yelling:

"_OI! KAIJUU wake upp!! I swear if you don't wake up now I'll be down there in China before you could say my name just to pour a bucket of ice cold water on you…We're always doing this and there's no one day that I don't say the exact same things to you just so you could wake up! OI! Kaijuu! I don't hear you yelling I know you're still in bed under those covers…get up NOW! Or you'll be so late then Tomoyo would kill you and you car and motorcycle would be shipped back here in Japan 'because you were late…"_

And with that Sakura bolt up straight as fast as a bullet yelling… then she stared at the pink phone on her amused friend's hand --well it was more of a glare than a stare really…

"Shut up Touya!! Jeeze... oh and for Pete's sake I'm not a kaijuu!!"

She could hear her brother laughing then he said,

"_Only a Kaijuu could sleep like you do…My work here is done Meiling, I hope I wouldn't hear from you on a morning again…seriously!"_

Sakura glared more at the phone.

"I can't make promises about that Touya" said Meiling with a chuckle "but anyway, thanks and ciao"

This only intensified Sakura's glare at the phone while she thought of ways to murder her brother as well as throw away that stupid phone that wakes her up everyday.

Then it clicked…_TOMOYO, my CAR and my MOTORCYCLE…__**Late**__..._

"Ugh! Meiling!! Why did you not wake me up earlier?!" Sakura said as she ran around her room doing her morning routing thrice faster.

"I did wake you up earlier!! But you being you did not want to listen to any word I said and told me to quote unquote '_Live me the fuck alone!! Iwannasleep!'_" Meiling replied while she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Correction, why didn't you call Touya earlier to wake me up? Ugh never mind let's go Tomoyo's gonna kill us" Sakura said as she snatched her bag. She was wearing a simple brown shirt that said 'like what you see?' and olive green skinny jeans with her black and white graffiti styled converse shoes.

"Nu-ugh she is gonna kill you! Not me!" Meiling said sticking a tongue out to Sakura.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Sakura said bolting to the door.

They went down the stairs and passed Yelan, Syaoran and Eriol.

"Late for something as usual, _Sa-ku-ra?_" Eriol teased.

Sakura stopped and faced the trio glaring at Eriol.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Sakura gritted through her teeth, and then a sly smile formed on her lips. This earned an half amused and half curious smile from Yelan and Syaoran while Meiling was smiling evilly getting Sakura's point of view with just one glance at her.

"Of course, I'm not the only one who's going to die from Tomoyo's wrath because apparently you are still here and haven't picked her up yet meaning you forgot she's coming today in spite of her constant calls reminding you that she'll be arriving today…you didn't even try to wake me up to pick her up." Eriol visibly paled at Sakura's words.

"Better get going then" Yelan said with a smirk. "Maybe she'll forgive Sakura because she knows what she's like but Eriol shame shame no one knew you were so forgetful." This was different for Syaoran to hear his ever so strict mother tease and taunt Eriol.

"Syaoran better go with them to placate Tomoyo better maybe she'll lighten up if she meets someone new…" Yelan told her son and then added "…or not" she said looking smugly at Eriol.

"Chop, chop better get going or you'll be really dead" Yelan said. And with that everyone snapped and started running towards the main door but Eriol and Sakura were not just running they were racing for their dear life.

Syaoran never saw Eriol be defeated by anyone except himself in racing, most especially a girl but what they said is true, there's a first for everything because when they arrived in the garage – that housed a hundred different kinds of expensive cars- Eriol's shoulder was slumped. Apparently Sakura won and got to the car keys first claming that she would drive with a triumphant grin.

When Sakura went into the driver sit, something sort of clicked in Eriol's mind and his eyes got wide as he stood there in front of the car that she was in. He looked at Sakura with horror as she started to buckle herself in and Meiling got in the shotgun.

It was _the _Aston Martin Vanquish S Eriol's favorite among Syaoran's collection as well as Syaoran's most prized car – extremely important to him that he rarely uses it nor does he let anyone drive it.

Syaoran went stiff but he knew he can't do anything about that now, he had learned from the past few days that Sakura has been here that he should avoid her but that wasn't so hard because his cousins are currently staying with them for the rest of their vacation which would unfortunately end on Wednesday, two days from today. He also learned that he and Sakura always have clashing thoughts that make staying near her hard because they have different views on a lot of thing but such alike in some special topics, never the less throughout the course of her stay here they have - more or less- argued all the time most of them ending up with both of them blowing at each other calling each other a variety of names that you couldn't count with both hands and feet.

Maybe it was the fact that they didn't as much as try to get along after their first argument coincidentally happened to be the first time they talked to each other nevertheless ever since then they either avoided each other like plague or argue to no end.

Anyway, back to the Vanquish…

So Syaoran complied easily though still grudgingly he still didn't want anyone else driving his Vanquish other than him but decided to oblige because at the set of Sakura's face there was clearly no point on arguing so he went to in to the backseat. On the other hand Eriol seemed to be having a difficulty going in the car since he really didn't want Sakura driving…

_Maybe he's afraid Sakura would make them late with her driving or worse…make them hit a tree_ Syaoran shuddered at that though. He sent a silent prayer to God about this that his precious Vanquish would remain unharmed after this.

Meiling was chuckling darkly at Eriol's petrified form outside. Sakura got out of the car slamming the door shut signifying her anger.

_My poor poor vanquish I'm so so sorry I couldn't do anything about this!!_ Syaoran thought to himself. He could hear Sakura screaming bloody murder at Eriol outside.

"oohh he's a double dead guy and he knows it no one pisses Sakura off more that cowards specially when she's already so pissed for not waking up earlier and of his snide remarks."

"Eriol get your ass inside the car or so help me I'll do it myself!!" Sakura screamed at him but he didn't move the next thing Syaoran knew Sakura carried Eriol like it was nothing at all towards the car that was about twenty feet from where they were before. She had him in the car strapped and still too horrified to say a word in a 60 second flat

…_either from Sakura's driving or Sakura herself I don't know maybe both I can't be too sure._ Syaoran thought.

"You had it coming…you never learn do you Eriol? Or maybe your still stuck in time in that particular scene of you, an amused me, a furious Tomoyo, an angry Sakura and your car with us in nothing but bikinis chasing after those guys who tried to hook Sakura up and his slutty girlfriend who criticized Sakura and the outfit Tomoyo made her just because her boyfriend is flirting with Sakura." Meiling said with a smirk.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I'm quite confused with that but, whatever that's between them maybe I could ask Meiling later.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of those bastards!" Sakura said as she went in hearing Meiling reminiscing.

"That gave you the fright of your life huh _Eri-kun!" _Meiling said taunting.

"Mei turn on that stereo to help me relax." Sakura said clearly exasperated at the same time she was nervous and something else something like excitement.

"I haven't driven one of these babies since I've been here and it's making me rusty maybe we should relieve Wei of the driver responsibilities now that I have mine."

"Whatever. That's entirely up to you; maybe we should pick Tomo first and discuss that later though…" Meiling said trailing off.

"Oh shoot! Oh yeah Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh no! Now you've done it Meiling am I buckled up as in no chance of going to the windshield and receive multiple injuries after?!" Eriol said frantically speaking for the first time after a while.

"Yeah yeah whatever Eriol shut up! The past is past!" Meiling said dismissively.

Then it struck me like a hammer on my head _stereo…driven…uh-oh what if Sakura is like that guy in Taxi who was so nervous when he drives that he had to sing to himself so that he could do it properly._

I heard the stereo turned on 'When I grow up by Pussycat dolls' was playing. (Don't ask me how I know…just DON"T) I closed my eyes as the inevitable was sure to come.

"I really like this song though it's repetitive and not my style exactly it still keeps the nerves at bay." Sakura said to Meiling taking a deep breathe then letting it out. After that she looked at Meiling meaningfully then they started singing in the chorus.

_Sakura has a nice voice…not that I would ever tell her that…but yeah... She-_ then I was jerked off my thoughts at the car lurched backward in full speed I thought we were crashing to the car behind it but I was so surprised as I stared at Sakura with wide eyes.

She was singing but she looked so at ease- so much different from the guy in Taxi that I thought her to be like.

I was so surprised because she just went in a full curve from the parking space to the corridor like strip in between the space without any difficulties it would have taken a normal driver to back up a few times to get the car straight towards the exit but Sakura did it with one attempt in half a minute in full speed nevertheless. I have to admit even I don't do that easily often it took me a lot of practice to perfect that.

After that we were off going 100 miles per hour towards the airport. I was so glad that our house was a bit deserted if you could call it that but we're more of separated from others for their own convenience and ours.

But I almost had a heat attack when we encountered cars because we were in the highway because Sakura was still at the same speed and the song hasn't even ended yet that means we've only been driving for 2 minutes when it clearly takes 5-7 minutes to get to the highway from my house then another 5 from the highway to the airport plus the 3 minute uncertainty of traffic it all sums up to about a 15 minute drive but I could clearly see with this kind of speed we could be there in less than ten more near to 6 than 10 actually.

Sakura was just gliding through the cars she didn't seem to notice the danger of driving with this speed on the highway. She goes on like it was a normal scene. I guess to her this would be normal because she's inside the car and driving while those outside would just see blurs of black that passed them like a floating Dementor on a chase come to life from Harry Potter.

I could see Eriol from the corner of my eyes gripping the edge of the seat for his dear life. _No actually he's not JUST holding he's clawing at MY precious leather seats…_

We were in the private jet hangars in no time it was farther than the airport itself but it took us less time to get there. The song had just ended so that gives us more or less 5 minutes to get to the private hangars which would have taken 15-20 minutes normally.

When I got out there wasn't even a scratch or a hair on my precious. I guess now I know why Eriol was acting this way. I myself have jelly legs to suffer because of the shock and excitement rolled together… _I'm a Speed Demon I absolutely adore speed and the adrenaline it brings but the shock that came with it when I saw Sakura drive like I do was…different it was somehow so frightening at the same time exhilarating. The beat of my heart as it pumped blood and adrenaline through my veins as well as the invisible hand that held a firm grip at my heart as if I was… afraid…scared shitless…but I don't know from what maybe the fact that someone could handle the speed as I do…no that's not it…the fact that, that someone was Sakura…No that's not entirely it but it's near…maybe the thought of Sakura being hurt somehow…_The grip in my heart released as if it was waiting for me all along to get the answer right…_but why would I be afraid of her…no actually I'm not afraid of her… I was afraid for her…but why?_

Sakura was out of the car in a second and was running towards a violet eyed, long haired girl…_ahh this must be Tomoyo._

"TOMOYO!! I missed you girl!!" Sakura said crushing the poor girl into a massive bear hug.

Meiling ran after Sakura and jumped at the two enveloping them in a hug.

"Tomoyo! Long time no see!!" Mei said to her.

"Took you guys long enough! I was standing here for like 5 minutes" she said in a mock ditzy blond voice. The three laughed but Sakura suddenly stopped realizing something, I guess.

"W-w-wait! 5 minutes?! I thought you arrived like 2 hours ago? That's what you told me last night."

"You wouldn't really believe that I stayed here waiting for you for 2 hours when I could just have called Aunty and asked her to pick me up so that I could give you an earful did you? Of course knowing you I just told you that I'll be coming 2 hours ago but my real arrival time is just 5 minutes ago. If I told you so you'd be here and hour or so later wouldn't you?"

"Sorry Moyo-chan" Sakura said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"But still what took you 5 minutes to get here. I thought you'd be here sooner, I called Aunty and she told me you guys just left with you driving." Tomoyo said with a small pout.

"Well we could have gotten here sooner if it weren't for a certain someone over there" Mei said as she pointed at Eriol while she snickered. "And there were also a lot of cars out today so Saku here couldn't really go any faster even if she wanted to." Mei said.

Okay, I was shocked…_she could have gotten faster if not for the cars?! But she was going 100 miles per hour!..._

"Oh hey! I haven't introduced myself properly yet!" Tomoyo said as she faced me. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to meet you!" she said giving me a friendly hug.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Daidouji-san. I'm Syaoran Li but you probably know that already." I said giving her a small smile.

"Suck up!" I heard Sakura whisper to herself.

I look at her and stuck my tongue out.

"Please call me Tomoyo, Syaoran"

"And you mister!" Tomoyo scolded Eriol. "And I though you missed me but clearly you didn't even have a heart to go and pick me up yourself!" she said with her arms crossed in front of her chest while her head was tilted a bit giving her that I'm-hurt-and-snubbing-you look.

"B-but! Moyo-chan I forgot!! Please forgive me!!"

Behind Tomoyo Sakura and Mei were laughing as they held on to each other.

"hahahahaa! BUSTED hahahahahaha!"

"We should get back I know my mom has prepared a meal for us at home." I told them.

"Wait!! I have to get my car! I almost forgot about that"

"HOLD UP are you sick Saku?" Tomoyo said. "Or am I hallucinating? Mei? Could you slap me 'cause I think I'm still asleep I just heard Sakura say she forgot her car!!" Tomoyo said.

I was amused to say the least and Eriol was laughing.

"HEY! I said almost! I didn't totally forget about it!! MOU!" Sakura said pouting with her arms crossed in front of her stomping like a child.

NOW I'm really amused and slightly laughing.

"RIIGHT!" Mei said.

"Hmph!! Come on!! I miss my car and my bike and I'm HUNGRY!! I want food"

"Yep that's more like the Saku I know. I thought for a second there that she died and you replaced her with a look alike" Tomoyo said as she and Mei laughed hard while Eriol was on the floor 'cause he couldn't hold it up anymore.

Sakura stomped off towards the jet.

One-by-one the three recovered from their laughing fit and followed Sakura as I did as well.

As we got there I saw a thing that stunned me off who thought that Sakura's car would be _that_ GOOD…

It was a limited edition, so limited that they won't see even a few of it because there's just 1 model as that I know of besides this.

It was a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. I know that it has been modified for better use. It has a glossy black paint and I'm pretty sure that its custom made because at the sides there were pink Sakura petals on it scattered liked a wind had blown it from the car's rear end.

I saw Sakura putting her hand on it gently and caressing it.

"Haha! You're totally in love with that thing huh?!" Eriol said.

"As if you don't know!" Mei said.

Then I saw something else it was a motorcycle. A Ducati ten-ninety-eight in glossy wine red, and by the looks of it it is slightly tinkered with.

"Mei this would be a once in a life time thing. I'll let you drive my bike just this once 'cause I'll drive Sally here." Sakura said to Mei seriously.

"Syaoran you ride with me trust me you wouldn't want to ride alone with those two love birds." She said pointing at Eriol and Tomoyo who were now looking lovey dovey into each other's eyes.

"Yeahh… I better ride with you."

"OI! You two go back to the Vanquish and we'd meet each other at home, kay?" Sakura said. She went in her car after she tossed the keys for the bike to Mei. I went in the passenger seat.

"Oh Mei! Here's the helmet use it!!" she said opening the window and handing her red helmet to Meiling.

The car's interior was sleek and everything was shinny and black, the windows were tainted enough that no one could see you from the outside but you could still see them from the inside.

"Yah ready?" Sakura said turning to me.

"Yea"

"Let's go. It'll most probably be Tomoyo who'll drive and she'd want a race we haven't raced for weeks so buckle up and hold on tight.

She went outside and stopped beside my Vanquish while Meiling stopped beside her. She looked at Tomoyo who was on the driver seat then at Mei, then looked forward smirking.

She took a pair of sun glasses from a compartment and placed it on. She revved the engine and so did Mei and Tomoyo.

"We'll be taking the long and deserted so that the three of us could race properly." she informed me. "Hold on tight"

As if on cue the three of them blasted forward neck to neck with each other as they sped through the long and deserted way towards my house.

_End Chapter 3_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I didn't know that Junior yea was THIS hard…hehe **

**I hope this would satisfy you guys for a while!!**

**Sorry Sorry for the long wait…**

**Thanks for reading!! **

**Review! **

**Please and thank you!**

**'Blue Moon and Roses' **

**XD**

**P.S. Pics on Sakura's Car and bike are in my profile...**


	5. That's Something

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Need for Speed**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

CHAPTER 4

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Syaoran P.O.V.-**

The past 5 minute ride came out as a blur one thing is for sure Sakura won their so-called 'petty' race but WHOA that girl could race!

I totally couldn't believe it and to think that she was having a rather interesting conversation with me while racing…yeah it was pretty much arguing but that's not the point…the point it she was distracted at that time but she still won! I've never known any girl beat Mei but there sure is a first for everything but for the looks of it when we got home Mei wasn't the least bit bothered, she acted as if it wasn't a big deal and that it was a known fact.

Another thing that caught my attention was Tomoyo. I thought she wouldn't be able to keep up but this day was full of surprises and life wanted to prove a point, that I'm not always right. Because Tomoyo kept up with Mei and to be able to keep up with Mei IS something.

When we got home mother was waiting in by the door smiling…yes she IS smiling.

"Ahh now my adopted daughters are complete. It's nice to have you back Tomoyo, it's been a long time and I have missed you." Mother said her arms open for a hug towards Tomoyo.

"I missed you too aunty it's been too long." Tomoyo replied with a big grin on her face.

"AWWW!! GROUP HUG!!" Mei and Sakura said at the same time then they ran towards mother and hugged the other two.

I caught Eriol's eye in a way of me asking him: _"what the hell?!"_ because I'm certainly shocked because my mother is not one for public Display of Affection and now she's there having a group hug with three girls she calls her adopted daughters. But what I got in return was a shrug clearly Eriol thinks this is just an ordinary thing that happens always. But the truth is it doesn't … that was what I was about to tell him but he approached me put a hand on my shoulder and said:

"You've been gone too long and changes occur." With that he went in following the four women inside as they talked with each other. My mother was so carefree I just couldn't believe it. Maybe Eriol was right I've been gone for too long.

But the thing that bugs me is that I've been back for half a year already and it's only now when Sakura I arrive that I see these changes.

_**Maybe the reason for that is that you don't look if you had looked then you would have noticed something but instead you chose to avoid any unnecessary contact with your family…you chose to believe that everything's remained the same, same to the situation you left years ago… same situation as the one right after your father was killed when everyone felt as lifeless as you did… you chose to see what you wanted to see...**_

_Shut up I don't need you talking right now…_

_**But you can't say that what I'm telling you isn't the truth because is…**_

_I don't know…all I know is that I need to think for myself for the moment…_

_**You are thinking for yourself at the moment…hello who do you think I am some other person? I hate to break it to you but I am you…**_

_Ugh! Whatever!_

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Girls come on let's have lunch I asked the chef to cook all your favorites to celebrate our reunion!" Yelan said to her adoptive daughters.

"Yay!!" the girls said in union.

The three girls practically ran at the thought of their favorite foods. Yelan just followed them smiling happily as she shook her head from side to side at those girls' antics.

The four women arrived inside the dinning room to find the table filled with mouth-watering dishes. They sweat dropped at Yelan's exaggeration this was ALL of their favorites and this was a meal fit for a king it wasn't even qualified to be called a meal it was more of a banquet for at least 20 people.

_But there are only 6 of us who will be eating this because I'm sure the staff has their own fair share of these wonderful dishes. _Thought Mei.

_Oh well I'm sure Aunty prepared this with Sakura's appetite in mind. _Thought Tomoyo.

When Eriol came in followed by Syaoran they were stunned at the amount of food that was on the table and to think that it'll be just the six of them that will be eating this and Yelan would never agree to something as absurd-- for her that is-- as left-overs for dinner.

Then Eriol's face became amused as he saw the three girls practically burying their faces into their plates brimmed with food.

But there was nothing more amusing than Sakura because she was worst among the three because the food in her plate was thrice the amount of food there was in the other's plates. She was eating rather fast though she was basically shoving one spoonful of food into her mouth one after another then after a couple she would gulp down a glassful of water.

"No wonder Touya calls you a monster…you have already eaten 1/3 of the food in here and that's saying something…besides the fact that that what? Your 3rd serving and we have just started eating. Not to mention you don't have any table manners." Eriol said teasingly at Sakura as he sat down in front of her beside Tomoyo.

"I am not a monster and who the hell cares about table manners when you're presented with ALL your favorite dishes not to mention the chocolate strawberry cheesecake waiting for me right after this!"

"Not you that's for sure" Syaoran said as he sat down beside Sakura.

"What ever!!" Sakura said.

"Yeah Syao and Eriol you can't deny that what Sakura said was right" Meiling said after she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Aunty surely you remembered to bake another cake for us right?" Tomoyo said to Yelan.

"Of course dear I know that Sakura wouldn't share with us so I asked them to bake extra two just to be sure.

"But Sakura honey you maybe you want to lower down the intake just a bit." Said Syaoran sarcastically.

"Ugh-oh Syaoran you are in one big trouble rule number one with an eating Sakura especially at occasions such as this: NEVER EVER tell Sakura anything such as slow down the intake of food because you'll just face consequences that will make you wish you just kept your mouth shut." Tomoyo said while the others nodded.

Syaoran looked at Sakura what he saw made him squirm. Sakura's eyes were no longer the brilliant emerald it was but instead it was darker and had an evil glint into it.

"You, me, gym 5pm." She said with such malice that it made Syaoran silently whimper nevertheless he whimpered alright.

"Ooohhh Syao's a dead meat." Eriol said in a sing-a-song voice.

Yelan watched amused because after that short line Sakura resumed eating in the same pace as before.

Lunch ended with Sakura eating half of the food up. So basically there were no left-overs. To prove more the fact that Sakura had such a big appetite after eating she even finished a whole cake.

**(A/n: I know this is pretty unrealistic but please bear with me, you know when sometimes you think you could finish a whole banquet yeah this is like that. And to add to that is that Sakura didn't have breakfast and she did a lot of stuff. Please bear with me, it's a fiction anyways.)**

After a eating they talked a bit particularly Yelan catching up with Tomoyo and her life about her line of clothing and Sonomi.

"Oh yeah aunty can I use the gardens tomorrow for a photo shoot?"

"Sure dear you're welcome to do anything you like" Yelan replied to Tomoyo.

"Thank you so much"

After that they started to go their own ways.

The three girls went into Sakura's room; Yelan went to her study to finish some work while the boys went to the games room to chill.

**-Sakura P.O.V.-**

I can't think of anything else but me beating up Syao's butt later in the gym for telling me to how to eat. I know it's a bit too much but it's me and you should never mess with me or my eating habits if you don't have a death wish.

I know my eating habits are weird for a lady such as myself, its weird even for a human to eat like that but whatever! Almost everything about me you could call weird but I call it being unique and I'm cool that way!

I guess my eating habits you can blame for hanging around Yukito so much. That guy sure eats more than I do, but his still so slender and well built you'd think with that plenty a food he'd be bloated by now but noo he's still his drop dead gorgeous self as caring as he always is. I do not have a thing for Yukito if that's what you're thinking but you can't deny he's good looks like how I can't deny that my brother is handsome and that Syaoran is hot no matter how I hate them. I love Yuki, yes that's true but I love him in a way that I love Touya. Yuki to me is my long lost caring older brother while Touya's the brother who just can't help but piss you but deep down even though he doesn't show it to you he still cares for you.

Now I'm going off topic, back to Syaoran ugh! He's the first person I ever met who is such the opposite of me. We like the opposite thing and have different views but – hard as it is but still true- we are so alike in other ways like how we're both short tempered and from what I remember from Mei and Eriol we're both speed demons.

I still can't wait to put him in his place later for telling that to me, after all I AM stubborn as hell and it takes a lot to provoke me but one things that easily provokes me is when you tell me what to do especially rudely while I think other wise. Honestly if he just suggested it politely instead of saying it sarcastically I would've let it pass.

Ugh! Whatever I don't want to think about that anymore, I'll just focus on the things that I'm doing right now which is unfortunately Tomoyo and Mei gushing about the outfit I'm wearing right now that I'm fitting for tomorrow's photo shoot.

_End of Chapter 4_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**I know it's not much but it's something. I revealed some things that may or may not matter later on in the story I'm not sure because the story changes from time to time in my mind.**

**I'm trying to start showing their flaws specifically Sakura and Syaoran because it's becoming too unrealistic for me when I was thinking about it because Sakura being good at everything let's face it that's boring and same thing over and over again. I'm looking for ways that would make her perfect-ness somehow her downfall… or maybe something that would salvage her from all her problems. I'll be glad for any suggestions you may have that I could incorporate to the story. **

**Thanks for reading…**

**Review.**

**Please and Thank you**

** 'Blue Moon and Roses'**


	6. That's What You Get

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Need for Speed**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

CHAPTER 5

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Ugh my back hurts!!" Syaoran complained to Eriol. "I can't believe this…" --for the nth time.

"Don't worry man! You're not the only guy she was abele to beat up into a pulp as a matter of fact you should be proud you're the only one to last that long in one of Sakura's frenzies."

"Seriously?!...could you hand me that ice pack" Syaoran said.

"Yeah man no shit!"

"Well, how long did you last?"

"15 minutes"

"Ugh!! Remind me to never piss that woman off again, she kicks butt harder than Mei and that's saying A LOT."

**1 hour ago**

"Are you ready?" Sakura said to Syaoran as she went in the dojo. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that had something that says: "You better HIDE…or ELSE" on the bottom with white short shorts that showed her long milky legs, paired off with a simple black ballet flats.

"Ready enough for you. How 'bout you, are YOU ready?" Syaoran said as he stood up. He was wearing a plain white muscle shirt and black jogging pants with his foot bare.

"Pshh you don't have to ask me mind yourself pretty boy because after this fight your face wouldn't be as pretty anymore." Sakura retorted.

"Okay I want a clean fight, first to pin his or her opponent down wins or first to give up looses." Yelan said.

"1, 2, FIGHT"

And the fight between the two commenced.

They both started on going on circles looking directly at each other; amber clashing with emerald.

They seemed to be in their own world not minding the background noises and the cheers of Syaoran's relatives and some of his friends who have been notified of the said fight in that short amount of time. Unfortunately for Syaoran most people are rooting for Sakura to win. There were bets being made by the men on how long Syaoran could hold on because everyone of them seemed to be sure that Sakura would win despite Syaoran's abilities and advantages in weight and height.

"I say 30 mins." Eriol said.

"I say 25 mins." Kenji said.

"I say 40 mins." Jake said. He is one of Syaoran's friends as well as Sakura's. He owns a garage which he manages with Kenji.

"I go with Eriol" Takeshi said.

"Airheads you're all underestimating Syaoran he'd last a whole 50 mins." Mei said to which the other women just shook their heads at Meiling's boyishness as well as silently agreeing with her. She's the only one of the women who usually participates in bets such as this but most of the time she wins- call it female intuition.

_Meanwhile…_

Sakura chose to attack first by releasing a kick to the gut to which Syaoran blocked with his arm. Syaoran started to release a series of punches coupled with a bit of kicks which only became a futile attempt to catch Sakura off guard since she just blocked all attacks with ease.

Sakura delivered another kick which was caught by Syaoran, so now he is holding on to Sakura's ankle. The next move Sakura did was unexpected which led to Syaoran's incapability to keep his hold on Sakura's foot.

She twisted her torso bringing up her free left leg which safely rooted itself to Syaoran's gut making Syao loose his hold. Sakura used the kick to propel herself backwards doing an air flip then landing gracefully a few feet from Syaoran. She didn't waste any more time, so as soon as she landed she started to run up to Syaoran and released a right hook landing smack to Syaoran's jaw which 'caused him to stagger a bit.

Syaoran gained his balanced and immediately delivered a roundhouse kick which Sakura avoided by back-bending then she proceeded to do a back flip which enabled her feet to touch Syaoran's jaw. As she landed she placed her hand back on the floor and proceeded to make her legs do an 360 degree turn on the ground which hit Syaoran's feet making him loose his footing and fall on his butt.

Standing up, panting, Syaoran proceeded to throw a series of punches to Sakura which she easily dodged as if she was just dancing.

From the sidelines not much of details of the fight can be seen by the viewers because the two moved too quickly for them to see the details only recognizable to the two.

40 minutes have passed since they started and Syaoran has already accumulated a great amount of scratches and bruises were already visible. He was having a hard time catching his breath. At the same time Sakura was the exact opposite of Syaoran, she didn't have any scratches or bruises and she was still completely stable. She looked as if she was one of the viewers instead of a fighter because her breathing was nothing but regular and it looked as if she was getting bored of the fight.

Sakura was now on the edge of the mat while Syaoran was at the other end. She started running towards Syaoran then she did a rand off then a no hand twist gracefully lastly she did a front walk. When she landed in front of Syaoran was about to deliver a punch but instead she placed both of her hands on Syaoran's firm shoulders.

She sent him a smirk, which said it all- 'this would end it'- that was what she was conveying. With that she did a half jump then a full jump which propelled her legs and allowed her to do a handstand on Syaoran's shoulders.

All the while Syaoran stood there frozen unable to comprehend what was happening. He would have been prepared if she was merely sending punch but what she is doing right now is all new to him. He was astounded by her skills and he was just not prepared for a move like this. He underestimated her, he underestimated her greatly. She is far more skilled than Meiling is and he could only imagine what else she could do because it seems to him that this wasn't her all, it seemed as if what she's doing right now is nothing compared to how she truly fights.

While all these thoughts ran up to his head, one thing was in Sakura's mind _**'this is for insulting my eating habits'**__._ With that said she brought her feet back down. However, instead of landing on the floor she squeezed Syaoran's shoulders as she curved her body and planted her feet on his stomach crating a great impact which sent him down on the floor, while Sakura pushed herself off of him just in time so as not to drag herself down with him.

Syaoran could not stand up as due to that mood added to the foot Sakura had planted in his chest signifying her triumph.

'_**I can't believe she just beat me with out even much effort.'**_

'_**Hah! That will teach him not to mess with me.'**_

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and Sakura wins!!" Yelan announced.

"What'd I said? You might need some concealer for a few days though." Sakura said with a smirk at Syaoran who was still lying down on the ground.

"Fork it all in!!" Meiling said to Eriol, Kenji, Jake and Takeshi. "Mwahahahhaha you should learn never to bet against me!" Meiling said.

"Ughhh remind me why do I keep on betting against that girl again?" Kenji said.

"I can't seem to remember but as always it ends up like this… Meiling manages to win the beat us in a bet ending up with us bankrupt." Eriol said.

"Why the hell do we even bet that much money?" Jake asked rhetorically.

"I wonder the same thing too…" Takeshi said.

"To show that you guys are such morons who never learns when the good time to back out is because of you damn pointless manly pride. Just because your afraid of being beaten up by a girl, which was why all of you was beaten up by Sakura in a matter of 15 minutes tops without as much as exerting any effort in doing so." Meiling said as she collected the money. _Men and their stupid pride, their stupid reasoning, their stupidity…ugh! I wonder why I even try to help them get over it… things you do for those you care of…but one day they'll encounter something that made them wish they didn't have pride at all specially Syaoran._

"Come on Saku we still have to some clothes fitting to do!!" Tomoyo said beckoning Sakura to her.

"Coming!!" Sakura replied.

"Hey you two wait for me!!" Meiling said running up to the two.

"See you guys whenever!!" Sakura called to her back.

And all of the women were gone either to watch Sakura or to attend to other business.

"Ugh I can't believe it! I lost for the first time and the worst part is I lost to a girl not to mention she wasn't even fighting near to half of what she could really do!" Syaoran said.

"I've been there man and I pity you but sorry to say I can't stick around." Kenji said.

"Dude, don't worry your not alone and remember she's just the first to beat you no one else can…but her." Takeshi said.

"Ugh that didn't help it only made me remember that I was beaten up by a girl!!" Syaoran complained.

"Sorry man…really…but unfortunately I have to go… so se yah later" Takeshi said.

"I need to go too…but word of advice: stop sulking it and forget it ever happened it makes it the more easier, at least it wasn't just any girl who won against you it was Sakura and everyone knows no guy has ever won against Sakura." Jake said.

"Gee that sounds so easy to do…NOT" Syaoran replied to him with an annoyed expression.

"Well in time you'll be able to realize the same thing and it wouldn't matter much…it worked for me… as well as a couple more people like our dear Eriol here." Jake said with a grin then he went out of the dojo.

**With Sakura and Co. **

"Ouch Moyo-chan that pricked my skin!!" Sakura said.

"Well it wouldn't have if you just kept still ne?" Tomoyo said. She was really annoyed now. Sakura have been fidgeting and she couldn't make the necessary adjustment to the dress Sakura would be wearing for her photo shoot tomorrow.

"Kura could you just hold still so that we could get out of here and do something else…I'm really getting bored."

"FINE!" Sakura huffed. "Just hurry up Moyo."

"Can't believe I'm still doing this here and to think I already escaped from this torture." Sakura muttered.

"There done!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"FINALLY!!" the two other girls exclaimed in happiness and excitement.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura said as she went in the walk in closet insider her room and changed into other clothes.

"We could go for a swim then drive around for old times sake and catch up with each other then when we get back we could go to the theatre room and watch a movie then we could all sleep in Saku's room for more catching up and stuff." Mei suggested.

"Yeah let's do that. I also want some ice cream with marsh mallows and sprinkles" Tomoyo said.

"Ditto!!" Sakura yelled from the closet.

"So now it's settled we'd lay back and relax so because tomorrow is gonna be sooo hectic especially for you Saku" Mei said.

"That reminds me wouldn't you be working in the garage after our photo shoot?" Tomoyo said. The garage is where the cars were maintained, upgraded and all that stuff. It is also a part time auto shop that is famous in Hong Kong for their superb services. Right now, the garage is out of service because they are preparing for the upcoming race tournament and is currently housing the Green Wolves.

"Yeah" Sakura answered. "Mei would be with me."

"Ohh I wanna go too." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah whatever so let's go!" Sakura said as she went out of the closet.

**The next day**

"Saku! Get up! We got a photo shoot to do!!" Tomoyo said, well more like shouted.

Klam. Bam. Sham. Crash.Boog. Splash.

"Arhhh!! SHIT!"

Sakura was up and at 'em, again, hurrying to do her daily routine.

After 20 minutes she emerged refreshed but grumpy looking for her morning coffee…

And lo and behold after a cup of coffee she was as bubbly as she can be.

The morning went on as she did her photo shoot with Tomoyo and Mei. After the shoot they ate lunch and then went to the garage.

Sakura took her bicycle wearing a cross between a biker and a repairman outfit— black leather jacket over white wife beater, loose green cargo pants that reached halfway between her feet and knees the typed that ballooned and looked hip and a pair of bulky sneakers that she designed herself through the use of the ever permanent marker.

She took off with her bike followed by Mei and Tomoyo in Mei's yellow Saleen S5 Raptor.

As they arrived in the garage they were greeted by Kenji's deep and cheerful voice.

"How nice of you girls to drop by I didn't know you missed me so much"

"Yeah right." Mei said.

"Shut up." Tomoyo said.

"Whatever Loser" well we know where that came from. "We're here to grace you guys with our presence and help you speed things up a bit for the preparations for the upcoming race tournament."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about that. Go on and do what you girls do best, I'll call on the others so that you can tell them what to do. You told me you have a new thing."

"Yeah." Sakura said.

A few minutes later every one was gathered and greeted Sakura as they welcomed back the presence of the three girls that they missed.

"Okay we three have created a new strategy and discovered how to make our engines faster. So we're gonna split the house a bit. The researchers go with Tomoyo for a briefing on what we have planned. Half of the mechanics go with Mei and help her with re-checking all the cars and inventory and all that shiz. The rest you'll be with me as I tell you about the new engine and after that work on installing it on at least a quarter of the cars. Okay? Okay! Disperse."

Half an hour later everyone was discussing and the whole garage was buzzing with people going around and discussing stuff.

A few hours of buzzing and everyone was working. Sakura has explained everything and those under her are now working on three cars simultaneously. Sakura herself was doing the upgrading in one of the top priority car which belonged to Syaoran, the leader of Green Wolves.

A car purring nearby was heard and shutting of doors. The door was opened and 2 set of footsteps came in.

"So what's happening?" a smooth male voice said.

_End of Chapter 5_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FIRST: Sorry if it took me long to Update and as usual I have excuses and it's not just because I'm lazing around…well it's partly it but not the whole thing. Whoever will tell you that third year high school life is easy tell them they're a liar and that they have never been to third year high school 'cause seriously it is so hectic and all that that I don't even get time to rest. Another reason is that I'm having a small block in which I can't find an inspiration that would motivate me to write faster it's not being lazy it's the fact that I can't find anything that will give me a clue as to how the story should be developed.**

**SECOND: I just want to say that it would be a while before I would be able to upload the next chapter because I'll be focusing on uploading a couple of chapters for my other fic 'cause it's been a waaayyy long time since the last time I uploaded for that fic.**

**THIRD: you guys are ever so welcome to give me suggestions on how you want the fic to go or what scenes you would like stuff like that and maybe I could get something from your input.**

**LASTLY: please Review!! And thanks for reading this chapter!!**

** 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**P.S. Sorry for any wrong grammar and all those stuff if you see any it would be a blessing if you could point it out please so that I could edit it. I wasn't able to really edit it because I'm rushing to upload it.  
**


End file.
